Fluoroalkyloxyalkyl silanes and polymers derived therefrom which could be used as hydrophobization agents and as antifoaming agents have been described in German patent application No. P 31 38 236.
In contrast to the fluoroalkyloxyalkyl silanes described in the German patent application, this invention relates to diorganopolysiloxanes containing fluoroalkyloxyalkyl groups and compositions containing the fluoroalkyloxyalkyl containing diorganopolysiloxanes. The fluoroalkyloxyalkyl containing diorganopolysiloxanes of this invention can be employed, for example, as coating agents, as antifoaming agents and as lubricants. When compared with the diorganopolysiloxanes which have or could have been used heretofore for such purposes, the fluoroalkyloxyalkyl containing diorganopolysiloxanes of this invention exhibit improved solvent stability, improved swelling properties and especially under elevated mechanical stress, improved effectiveness as a lubricant.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide fluoroalkyloxyalkyl containing diorganopolysiloxanes. Another object of the present invention is to provide fluoroalkyloxyalkyl containing diorganopolysiloxanes having improved lubricating properties. Still another object of the present invention is to provide fluoroalkyloxyalkyl containing diorganopolysiloxanes which are resistant to solvents.
A further object of the present invention is to provide fluoroalkyloxyalkyl containing diorganopolysiloxanes which may be used as antifoaming agents.